1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release mechanism for use in fixing a hub assembly to a frame fork of a bicycle, for example, which basically includes a tightening rod extending axially, a first clamp mounted on one end of the tightening rod and a second clamp mounted on the other end thereof to be axially movable relative thereto between a tightening position and a release position, and a control lever mounted on the tightening rod for moving the clamps between the tightening position and release position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional quick release mechanism of this type, its tightening condition is confirmed by visually observing positions of the clamps.
An example of an improvement of this kind of mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,692 which includes a nut acting as a clamp, in which the nut is movable relative to a tightening rod when a tightening force applied by clamps reaches a predetermined value. This displacement of the nut provides a visual means to confirm that the tightening force reached a predetermined value.